nickinthe90sfandomcom-20200214-history
Cousin Skeeter
Cousin Skeeter is a television show which ran on Nickelodeon from 1998 to 2003. It starred Robert Ri'chard as Bobby, a young boy, whose life changed when his strange cousin Skeeter comes to live with his family. With Skeeter's help, Bobby learns life lessons and tackles the general ups and downs of growing up. The show also included Meagan Good as Bobby's friend Nina, Rondell Sheridan as Bobby's father Andre, and Angela Means as Bobby's mother Vanessa. Skeeter is portrayed by a live-hand puppet with Bill Bellamy providing his voice. Within the show, Skeeter is treated like a regular human and no mention of him being a puppet is made. Although the series was shot in a single-camera format, the show used a laugh track. Currently, there are no plans for a DVD release of the series or the TV movie "New Kids On The Planet". The show's theme song is an alternate version of 702's 1997 hit "Steelo", written by Missy Elliott. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cousin_Skeeter&action=edit&section=1 edit Characters *'Skeeter': One of two main character of the series (who is actually portrayed by a puppet and voiced by Bill Bellamy), whose life changed when he moved in with his cousin Bobby. He is a loudmouthed, impulsive and reckless womanizer and tortures the doorman, Ned who spends each episode getting Bobby into trouble but Skeeter ends up having a plan that might not work. Sometimes Bobby becomes extremely annoyed by Skeeter but in the end Bobby know that he likes his cousin Skeeter a lot. Skeeter is also friends with several notable celebrities, including Michael Jordan, MC Lyte (whose life he apparently saved) Leroy 'Two-Tone' Jefferson, and Dennis Rodman. He is usually never quick to anger unless someone remarks on his extreme shortness, which causes him to fly into a rage and a fan of The Candies. He is said to be quite a DJ and really can be a daredevil when it comes to situations *'Bobby Walker': The second main character of Cousin Skeeter. Bobby is smart and has manners. Sometimes hates Skeeter because he is sometimes immature and puts him in situations he doesn't want to be involved in. but he likes him most other times. He appears in many of the episodes along with Skeeter and Skeeter may get him in trouble. He learns he still likes his Cousin Skeeter. Portrayed by Robert Ri'chard. *'André Walker': Bobby's dad, who generally appears with his wife on a leash. André seems to appear in more episodes than Vanessa. and wanted a dog from the first episode Portrayed by Rondell Sheridan. *'Nina Jones': Bobby's best friend. She and Bobby seem to have a crush on each other. She is also a fast talker and best friends with Nicole and kind of friends with Skeeter as once he accidentally got gum stuck in her hair and had to shave her head. Portrayed by Meagan Good. *'Vanessa Walker': Bobby's mom, who generally appears on a leash with her husband. she is shown to be a lawyer and annoyed by Skeeter just like Bobby as her and Andre can't wait for them to go to college and they do anything to get Skeeter and Bobby out of their hair. Portrayed by Angela Means. *'Nega-Skeeter': Nega-Skeeter is Skeeter's arch nemesis and clone. His body was pulled through a dimensional rift on the alien planet, Skeeter, Bobby, Nina and Nicole crash-landed on. Because the rift's interdimensional connection was so flimsy, the journey left Nega-Skeeter tired and dehydrated. It also made him insane and gave him an insatiable thirst for blood. He first appeared on an unaired season two episode entitled "New Kids on the Planet." Skeeter eventually banished Nega-Skeeter to another parallel dimension, where milk tastes like it has a hint of mint and lime and former Attorney General John Ashcroft was conceived immaculately when his mother came into contact with diffuse protein in a public swimming pool. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cousin_Skeeter&action=edit&section=2 edit Recurring characters *'Nicole': A female (puppet character) similar to Skeeter but with more class and manners, appeared as a new student in the second season in the TV movie, 'New Kids on the Planet' and quickly became friends with Nina. and they are like sisters as they both like the boy band, MyTown as they tried to get into their hotel room. She is shown to be tough and wanted to join the football team at the high school and theatrened to hurt the school bully if he hurt Skeeter. She is voiced by Tisha Campbell-Martin *'Duke': Appeared in the 1st and 2nd season of the series. Duke is Bobby's pal and appears in several episodes. Duke sometimes talks to Skeeter on occasion. *'Geoff': Bobby's white friend from school, who always seems to be a bad role model for the boys. as he tries to be cool http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cousin_Skeeter&action=edit&section=3 edit Cancellation Nickelodeon canceled the series in 2003 for undisclosed reasons. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cousin_Skeeter&action=edit&section=4 edit Episode list http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cousin_Skeeter&action=edit&section=5 edit Season 1 (1998-1999) 1 A Family Thing (Pilot) - Bobby has moved to a new appartment, in New York and a new school and the thing is he's not dealing with it too well. On top of that he's got the biggest crush on his new next door neighbour, Nina Jones. Too make matters worse his out of control Cousin Skeeter is coming to live with the family at first he is eating all the family's food in the cabinet and he does all of Bobby's homework as has Bobby lie to Nina about sneaking into a MC Lyte concert and after-party and sneak out after his parents go out at first, Bobby disagrees with the idea after making Skeeter cry about Skeeter never having a friend like Bobby and they sneak through the door after Skeeter goes through a glass window and opening the door for Bobby, Skeeter meets Tisha Campbell and gets her number and gets to DJ the party after talking to MC Lyte again after Bobby and Nina finding out that that Skeeter saved her life and when Bobby, Nina and Skeeter get home in time, since their parents don't suspect a thing and Skeeter gets a autographed picture of MC Lyte for Bobby to give to Nina and he gets a call from Skeesha telling him that she is playing video games with Cindy Crawford and talks to Bobby about sneaking out again. ( September 1, 1998) 2 Skeeter's Toy Story - Bobby is desperate to impress Nina. Skeeter tries to help by telling her Bobby is planning to give her some really expensive rollerblades for her birthday. To pay for them Bobby gets an after school job in a toy shop. Everything is going fine until Skeeter gets himself and Bobby accidentally locked in the shop after hours. (September 3, 1998) 3 Air Skeeter - Skeeter comes out of retirement to help the school basketball team, and he's the star as he breaks their losing streak. He's the man when it comes to slam-dunking and the school team just keep on winning with its new superstar, Skeeter. Problem is Bobby's stuck on the bench as Skeeter gets too big for his basketball boots. (Originally Aired 9/8/1998) 4 My Dinner Without Andre -Once again Skeeter tries to help Bobby by telling Nina that Bobby is a gourmet chef. Once again there's a problem, Bobby can't cook! Never fear Skeeter's got a plan. (Originally Aired 9/10/1998) 5 Tyrannosaurus Wrecked - On a school trip to the Natural History museum Bobby slips on a sandwich and knocks down a nineteen foot tall T-Rex skeleton. So who do you reckon sneaked the sandwich in the museum and who has a plan to fix it? Surprise, surprise it's Skeeter. (Originally Aired 9/15/1998) 6 Cirque Du Skeeter - Skeeter bumps into his old friend Ziggy. Ziggy's circus isn't doing too well and if the next show isn't a sell out the circus will have to close. So with the help of Bobby and Nina, Skeeter goes on a campaign to save the circus. (Originally Aired 9/17/1998) 7 Mo' Skeeter Blues - Skeeter accidentally destroys the tape of a single Andre is supposed to play for his executives. Skeeter manages to get the artist to record another song and gets some friends to help make it a potential hit. Andre returns with the executives to find Skeeter, Bobby and the crew in the studio mixing up some tasty sounds. (Originally Aired 9/24/1998) 8 Skeeter's House Of Style - Nina's fashion show is in danger of becoming a fashion 'faux pas'. So who should Skeeter offer to save the day? None other Bobby, who has to find the super models that Skeeter promised. (Originally Aired 9/29/1998) 9 Doctor Skeeter - Bobby and Nina are assigned to the hospital for Career Day. Things go well until Skeeter shows up. Bobby has to keep Skeeter out of sight and out of trouble so he and Nina can earn passing grades. (Originally Aired 10/8/1998) 10 Blast From The Past - Skeeter's old girlfriend is back in town determined to see if Skeeter still longs for her lost love. But Skeeter would rather swallow a bottle rocket than pucker up with his ex. (Originally Aired 10/10/1998) 11 Skeeter's Help-A-Thon - Skeeter lands Bobby in it again, when he tells Nina that Bobby can play the piano when she sings at her granny's birthday party. Skeeter's convinced that Bobby's piano playing will liven up the party at the old people's home. Trouble is Bobby can't play a note. (Originally Aired 10/15/1998) 12 Haunted House Of Blues - Skeeter, Bobby and Nina set out to get a photo of the ghost that haunts their building. They set out to get their pic and it turns out that the ghost is actually a legendary saxophone player in hiding. (Originally Aired 10/27/1998) 13 The Bother Of The Bride - Skeeter lands him and Bobby in deep trouble! He gave Bobby's mum's wedding dress to the Salvation Army. Trouble is some other bride is wearing. Skeeter has a brainwave to get it back...during the wedding. (Originally Aired 11/12/1998) 14 Apocalypse Skeeter - Bobby and Skeeter and a load of kids from school go away to camp. Whilst on camp they oversleep and miss the start of a game of 'capture the flag' against a rival camp. With the rest of their team captured it's up to them to rescue them and capture the other team's flag.(Originally Aired 12/1/1998) 15 Miracle On 32nd Skeet - Bobby is asked to give an acceptance speech for his dad. Unfortunately for Bobby, he is still under some hypnotic suggestions, thanks to Skeeter. Everything will be fine as long as no one coughs, sneezes, or applauds. (Originally Aired 12/17/1998) 16 Skeeter Stays - Somebody's bones are gonna be broken when Stone Cold Skeeter slates a match between Bobby and one of the school's biggest wrestlers. (Originally Aired 3/16/1999) 17 Skeeter's Suplex - Somebody's bones are gonna be broken when Stone Cold Skeeter slates a match between Bobby and one of the school's biggest wrestlers.(Originally Aired 3/18/1999)(with guest appearance of Big Show) 18 Choir Boyz - Nina needs help with the church choir. Now, thanks to Skeeter, Bobby's taking a solo—but Bobby can't sing a note. He just needs to chill out, though, because Skeeter has yet another plan. (Originally Aired 3/25/1999) 19 Side Show Skeeter - Skeeter and Bobby accidentally break Andre's mini television. Instead of going home with the broken telly, they try and win a replacement at the school fair. (Originally Aired 3/30/1999) 20 The Good Stuff - Skeeter talks up for Bobby. Once again talking the pair into trouble as the look for 'The Good Stuff'. (Originally Aired 4/1/1999) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cousin_Skeeter&action=edit&section=6 edit Season 2 (1999-2000) 21 Be Like Skeeter - With Bobby convinced he lacks the right qualities to get into student government, Skeeter teaches him how to be "cool," but ends up turning him into a monster. Bobby is rejected by the student government club, but learns a valuable lesson about being himself. (Originally Aired 8/17/1999) 22 Dirty Laundry - When Bobby can't get any students to read his school paper, Skeeter becomes his "assistant" editor, turning the paper into a tabloid. When Bobby and Skeeter's fabrications are discovered, they're forced to repair the damage they've caused. (Originally Aired 8/19/1999) 23 The Bicycle Thief - When Nina and Bobby's bikes are stolen, the kids take it upon themselves to capture the thieves after the police not beileveing them. They soon discover a chop-shop where the bikes are being broken down and sold for parts. Skeeter and Bobby are discovered by the ring of thieves and narrowly escape. In the end, the trail leads back to the owner of the local bike shop, who is prosecuted—and Nina and Bobby's bikes are returned and Skeeter eats a whole supply of Jolly Hot Lollipops. (August 24, 1999) 24 Take Me Out To The Ballgame - Skeeter and Bobby ditch school to attend a Yankee game. When Vanessa finds out, the only way they can escape punishment is to get a ball autographed by pitcher Tom Glavine, Andre's favorite player. (Originally Aired 8/26/1999) 25 Jezebel - A new girl in school catches the eye of both Bobby and Skeeter. Nina, recognizing that the new girl isn't as sweet or gracious as she pretends, sets a trap that reveals the truth, not just to Bobby and Skeeter, but to the whole school. (Originally Aired 8/31/1999) 26 Out Of Control - On a class outing, the bus driver passes out and Bobby and Skeeter are forced to bring a speeding bus in safely—but not without a dramatic helicopter rescue. (Originally Aired 9/2/1999) 27 Not So Great Outdoors - On a Walker family camping trip in dirty motor home, Bobby at first wanted to stay home but when he finds out Nina is coming, he tags along, then when going to fish Andre, Skeeter, and Bobby hasn't catch fish as Bobby got wet and Skeeter loses his clothes and when Andre uses electricity and Skeeter gets shocked and he eats all of their fish, They have a vote is they want to go home but Bobby says he wants to stay after taking after Nina's side of staying, Skeeter blows out the generator after trying to fix the air conditioning and blows out the car battery, forcing everyone to rough it. When a bear invades their camp, Bobby inadvertently saves the day after fainting and the bear walks away, it ends with Nina saying Bobby is brave and Skeeter being flown away by a hawk into the sky saying he'll see everyone at home. (Originally Aired 9/7/1999) 28 The Volcano - When Skeeter meets a girl named MaTayah at Sam's Pizza after beating his Jet Ski high score and burps the same way he does and when he gets information by asking the Mayor's assistant and after eating tons of pizza and gets a pimple on the eve of a big date, he tries everything from acupuncture to martial arts to get rid of it. Though his pimple pops in time for the date, Skeeter learns about the limits of his own vanity. (Originally Aired 9/9/1999) 29 Two Men And A Baby Pig - Bobby, Skeeter and Nina discover a baby pig being treated inhumanely as a mascot at a store. They kidnap the pig in hopes of giving him a better life, but are caught and brought to court. Ultimately, the pig's living conditions are improved, and the kids receive visitation rights. (Originally Aired 9/14/1999) 30 Unchained - Nina's "Regina Soul Sister of Justice" lunchbox is ruined and Skeeter says Bobby can fix it and Skeeter says he got a friend that can fix it. Bobby later receives a chain letter and has to send 8 copies to 8 friends and Skeeter believes they are cursed and uses bad luck protection and when they go to get the lunchbox and get stuck in the elevator as Skeeter breaks the phone, but the elevator starts working again and starts having a lot of weird things happen to them like getting pooped on by pigeons and having ice cream fall on Skeeter, Skeeter falls in the sewer, but lands on top of a man, and Nina's lunchbox gets crushed and they look everywhere for the chain letter and even look at the junk yard, but they find another lunchbox, which looks better than the last one as Skeeter gets transformed into a junky square and will be back to normal in a few days. (Originally Aired 9/16/1999) 31 Hoo, I'm Wild Wild West, Part 1 - Skeeter, Bobby and Nina join Kenan & Kel on a dude ranch vacation. When they discover a treasure map the owner of the dude ranch traps Nina and Kel in a hole and steals their map. (Originally Aired 9/18/1999) 32 Hoo, I'm Wild Wild West, Part 2 - Skeeter and Kenan save Kel and Nina and capture the evil dude ranch owner, but mistakenly burn the treasure map. Despite losing their chance at fortune, everyone's happy to return home in one piece. (Originally Aired 9/18/1999) 33 Bowled Over -Skeeter inadvertently injures Andre just before an important father/son bowling tournament that Bobby and Andre were determined to win. Skeeter dresses up as Bobby's father in an attempt to undo the damage he's done, but only makes everything worse—much worse. (Originally Aired 10/7/1999) 34 The Candidate - With Skeeter as his campaign manager, Bobby's run for school president is all flash and no substance. Nina is so disgusted she decides to run for office herself. Despite Skeeter's efforts to sabotage her campaign, Nina wins by one vote—Bobby's. (Originally Aired 10/19/1999) 35 Where's Grandma? -Vanessa sends Bobby, Skeeter and Nina to pick up her grandmother at the train station, along with strict rules on how to handle her. Grandma thwarts Vanessa's boring plans, and ditches the kids, who go on a frantic search for her all over the city. They finally find her at a reunion of her old dance troupe, and Skeeter fills in as her dance partner. Ultimately, Vanessa learns not to be overly protective of her grandmother. (Originally Aired 2/1/2000) (Guest appearance by 98 Degrees) 36 April Foolish - Skeeter renounces his April Fool's Day pranks when he's visited by the ghost of his conscience. He learns that though he may enjoy playing practical jokes, his victims are not always having fun. (Originally Aired 4/1/2000) 37 Sugar Daddy - Skeeter, Bobby and Nina must learn the lessons of parenting. (Originally Aired 5/4/2000) 38 Car Wash - At a school fundraising car wash, Bobby, Nina and Skeeter wreck Nina's dad's prized Cadillac. It takes all of their car wash earnings to get the Cadillac fixed, but Nina's dad is so impressed with the results, he matches their profits. (Originally Aired 5/13/2000) 39 The Feminine Ms. Skeet - Skeeter, pretending to be a girl, gets into a popular all-female singing group. When Andre discovers his masquerade, Skeeter must choose between success as an impostor, or making it as himself. (Originally Aired 5/13/2000) 40 Gym Dandy -Skeeter and Andre, determined to get in shape for a family photograph, force the rest of the family into a grueling exercise regimen. Bobby and Vanessa dupe Andre and Skeeter into thinking they're actually in shape and ultimately help them realize they're fine the way they are. (Originally Aired 6/1/2000) 41 New Kids On The Planet, Part 1 - Bobby, Skeeter and Nina, along with their new friend and neighbor, Nicole, visit a space academy in Florida. Skeeter spends his time tormenting the commanding officer and flirting with Nicole. In his boldest attempt to impress Nicole, Skeeter sneaks the kids onto a space shuttle and accidentally launches it. (Originally Aired 7/8/2000) 42 New Kids On The Planet, Part 2 - Hurtling through space, headed who knows where in a rocket they have no idea how to maneuver, Bobby, Skeeter, Nina and Nicole wind up crash-landing on a giant purple planet called Tunica. They're greeted by the Tunican "Minister of Hellos and How Are Yous," who seems friendly enough—at first. (Originally Aired 7/8/2000) 43 New Kids On The Planet, Part 3 - Bobby, Skeeter, Nina and Nicole learn of a Tunican plot to take over earth by replacing every teenager on it with a Tunican clone. Skeeter's personality gets the kids out of jail and into a battle with the evil Tunicans. Eventually, everybody makes it safely back to earth, but nobody believes Skeeter when he brags about his interplanetary adventures. (Originally Aired 7/8/2000) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cousin_Skeeter&action=edit&section=7 edit Season 3 (2001) 44 Little Mr. Big Man On Campus - The first day of high school works out well for Skeeter, despite his encounters with the school bully. (Originally Aired 1/14/2001) 45 The Prince And The Putter - (Originally Aired 1/21/2001) 46 Coop Dreams - After Skeeter and Bobby's science project goes terribly wrong due to Skeeter's antics, Bobby decides he is fed up with Skeeter's mischief and wants to do the make-up project alone. With Nicole's advice, Skeeter tries to trick Bobby into letting him help with the new science project by giving Bobby a guilt trip about all the problems he has caused and offers to move out. The plan backfires, however, since Bobby is thrilled with the idea and encourages Skeeter to leave. After one night apart, and a scary dream, Bobby realizes that although his cousin is annoying, he is a good friend. (Originally Aired 1/28/2001) 47 Radio Daze - Skeeter was discovered, and became a pop singing star, with Nicole as his manger. But soon, Skeeter, gave it up to be regular again, and Nicole was seen behind the mic, wanting to become the newest singing star. (Originally Aired 10/12/2001) 48 Night Of The Iguana - When Bobby accidentally ignores Nina because he is concentrating on a big test, Nina's feelings are hurt. Nicole steps in with words of wisdom and tells her to get Bobby's attention back by paying attention to other boys. The plan backfires, and because Bobby is hurt by Nina's actions, he follows the advice of Skeeter to pay attention to other girls! This only causes further heartache for Nina. When Skeeter and Nicole realize what they have done, they make amends by getting the two back together. In the end, Bobby and Nina make-up and share their first kiss. (Originally Aired 2/21/2001) 49 Trading Places - Bobby and Skeeter try to beat a different team, but there's a problem. They can't really beat him! Nina and Skeeter are getting into fights all the time, then Bobby puts this little doll on the table and it's make a spell that makes Skeeter's voice turn into Nina's, and Nina's into Skeeter's. Uh-oh! We'll see what happens. (Originally Aired 2/18/2001) 50 Letter Loose - Skeeter and Bobby try to retrieve a nasty e-mail they accidentally sent to Vanessa's boss. (Originally Aired 2/25/2001) 51 Bellboyz In The Hood - Skeeter and Bobby go through silly mis-adventures while working as Bellboys. The guys have to babysit a little 9 year old girl, Marika whose mother tells them to never give her no sugar of any kind and it seems she kept a secret stash and becomes hyper and later looks them in a cage. Skeeter then has to feed a prized fish at 4:30pm and later Marika steals it, if they don't give her a 2-liter bottle of Soda, as they give her diet instead and they just give one later and Skeeter later feeds the fish in time and later gets in trouble with Marika's mother and the fish owner. Meanwhile, The guys try to get Nina and Nicole away from the boy band, MyTown and search through the whole hotel and even dress up as maids, until they go to another hotel across the street and Skeeter takes one of the members' shirts for money on the internet (Originally Aired 3/4/2001) 52 Skeeter Says (Series Finale) - No synopsis available.(Originally Aired 5/19/2003) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cousin_Skeeter&action=edit&section=8 edit Award Nominations *'1999' **Young Artist Award nominated for best performance in a TV Drama or Comedy series - Leading Young Actor: Robert Ri'chard **Outstanding Performance in a Youth or Children's Series/Special: Bill Bellamy *'2000' **Outstanding Youth or Children's Series/Special **Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Children's Programs: Johnathan Winfrey **Best Performance in a TV Comedy Series - Guest Starring Young Performer: Rachel Glenn **Best Performance in a TV Comedy Series - Leading Young Actor: Robert Ri'chard *'2001' **Outstanding Youth or Children's Series/Special **African American Achievement award for supporting actresses - Rissa JB Milhouse (episode 14) **Best Performance in a TV Comedy Series - Leading Young Actor: Robert Ri'chard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cousin_Skeeter&action=edit&section=9 edit External links *[http://www.tv.com/show/2770/summary.html Cousin Skeeter] at TV.com *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0167567/ Cousin Skeeter] at the Internet Movie Database